new blood, entre mundos
by optical88
Summary: al ser tratado como basura y tener la peor suerte del mundo, por una equivocacion termino en el peor lugar del mundo ¿sera su destino? ¿o solo su mala suerte que le juega una broma mortal? despues de todo tendra que tener cuidado si quiere sobrevivir en ese lugar


Hoy, un día como cualquier otro… sin nada entretenido y aburrido como siempre- p _ensab_ a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés con lentes, mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la escuela.

¡hey imbécil! – se escucho un grito atrás de él, haciendo que el volteara, pero al hacerlo recibió un golpe en la mejilla que lo tiro al suelo y partiendo sus lentes.

¡te dije que las pagarías, nadie nos acusa con el director y sale ileso!- un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le grito mientras le daba una patada en el suelo.

-después de unas cuantas patadas alguien le toco el hombro- oye Axel ya déjalo, ya entendió- dijo un chico peli verde y ojos negros atrás de Axel.

¡Maldita basura, espero y que no vuelvas a abrir la boca de nuevo!- dijo para darle una última patada en el rostro y largarse de ahí caminando.

(Mierda…) – pensó el chico mientras se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo y sangrando de la nariz y de un labio.

Así que… ¿tanto te divierte ver como patean a los demás?- al decir esto, volteo hacia el pasillo de al lado donde se encontraba una chica rubia con ojos color miel, con una mirada tranquila.

(Mierda…)-pensó- como siempre, mandando a tus "lacayos" a hacer el trabajo sucio ¿no es así "princesa" de la escuela?- el chico se agacho como pudo para juntar sus lentes rotos por la mitad y ponérselos como pudo para poder ver.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

(Todos…son una mierda…) – Pensó- pues claro… ¿qué sería una princesa sin su buena reputación eh? – dijo el chico para voltear la mirada al frente y empezar a caminar.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, llego al baño, donde se limpio la sangre y se acomodo la ropa.

Después de un rato, se miro en el espejo del baño-(mierda… solo son un montón de mierda…)-pensó.

 **flashback**

El castaño entraba por la puerta de la escuela, algo temprano ya que le tocaba la limpieza.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, apenas y había estudiantes por ser temprano, pero al llegar a su salón se encontró con algo.

La "princesa" de la escuela, junto a Axel y a otros 3 chicos se encontraban rayando y haciendo pedazos las sillas, al ver esto, solo pudo salir corriendo y llamar a director, el cual llego al salón después de un rato.

¿Qué carajos hacen?- dijo un señor mayor de edad con traje que entraba por la puerta del salón, asustando a todos en el.

Ustedes 5 acompáñenme a la dirección ahora- dijo el director enfadado, mientras salían del salón, los 5 notaron al castaño a un lado de la puerta del salón por lo que supieron quien los había delatado.

El chico entro al salón y empezó a acomodar y limpiar todo.

 **fin flashback**

después de un rato, salió del baño con los lentes medio reparados con cinta adhesiva justo para el toque de campana para señalar que el receso acabo y se dirigió a su salón de clases tratando de parecer que no paso nada.

Al llegar a él, entro por la puerta y justo para ser empujado por otro chico atrás de él.

Hazte a un lado- dijo el chico pasando con prisa con un ramo de flores en la mano.

(Otro evento de mierda de nuevo…) – pensó para después empezar a caminar hacia su lugar.

Y al sentarse solo saco su libreta y se puso a dibujar- ¡por favor! – se escucho en el salón, lo cual hizo que el volteara a ver qué pasaba.

El chico con el ramo de rosas se encontraba de rodillas frente a una chica de cabello color sangre y ojos rojos.

La chica sonrió- perdona pero no puedo – dijo la chica con gentileza.

…- solo miraba con una mirada seria hasta que noto que los ojos de la pelirroja lo miraban así que rápidamente voltio la mirada a su dibujo.

(¿Qué fue eso?)- pensó mientras agarraba su lápiz- a de haber sido mi imaginación- susurro para sí mismo.

Woaa, como se esperaba de la "reina" siempre tan amable- se escucho que alguien dijo por el salón.

Al chico no le importo y siguió con su dibujo, hasta que entro una señora mayor al salón de clases.

Haber chicos, hoy les entregare sus últimos exámenes, así que si tienen dudas al ver sus resultados no duden en venir a preguntarme- dijo la maestra de ese Salón.

Al pasar uno por uno por su examen, llamaron al chico castaño.

Hyodou- al escuchar su apellido, el pelinegro se para de su asiento y se dirige a recoger su examen.

Tienes que esforzarte más sr Issei, que no salió muy bien que digamos- dijo la profesora con algo de pena.

Issei no miro su examen y se dirigió a su lugar, al llegar solo se sentó y miro su examen.

(Este mundo… es una mierda) – pensó al ver su calificación de 17 puntos, solo hizo bola su examen con algo de furia y lo metió a su mochila.

Gremory- se escucho decir a la maestra- por lo cual la chica pelirroja se puso de pie y paso por su examen.

Muy buen trabajo señorita Gremory- dijo la señora de tercera edad al darle su examen con el numero 100 en el.

Después de un tiempo de la clase… aunque claro el solo se la paso dibujando, toco la hora de salida.

…se está haciendo tarde…- pensó al ver el cielo mientras caminaba por un puente, pero choco con alguien.

Auch ¿huh? Perdón- dijo para ver a una chica con el cabello plateado hasta los hombros y ojos color miel que le llegaba a la barbilla con el uniforme de su escuela- (¿mm esta chica? ¿No es la chica de primero?) – pensó para sí mismo.

La chica solo lo miro con una mirada algo seria y sin decir nada le paso por al lado.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Issei para sí mismo para seguir caminando, sin notar que algo había sido metido a su bolsillo.

Empezó a apresurarse para poder llegar a casa rápidamente, lo cual después de unos minutos ya estaba enfrente de su puerta.

¡Ya llegue!- dijo con voz elevaba mientras entraba por la puerta-…claro nunca hay nadie en casa…- dijo susurrando para después dirigirse a la cocina mientras arrojaba su mochila a un escalón de la escalera.

Al entrar a la cocina busco algo para comer rápidamente, pero encontró una nota en la mesa.

*ahí carne en el refrigerador, solo caliéntala, te quiere mamá* - decía la nota.

…- Issei solo saca la carne y la calienta, después de un rato de comer se va a su habitación, recogiendo su mochila que estaba en la escalera.

Al entrar a su cuarto, arroja la mochila a la cama y se tira al suelo.

(…hace tiempo que no miraba el techo…)- pensó mientras estaba en silencio, hasta que saco una libreta y lápiz de su mochila y lo abrió en una hoja en especifica donde estaba dibujado una persona con ojos azules y pelirrojo.

Solo me faltaría ponerle un nombre…- dijo para sí mismo mientras pensaba como llamar a su dibujo pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Rayos… estoy en blanco- dijo para tirarse a la cama- son las 8:00 pm, supongo que puedo dormir un rato antes de hacer los deberes- dijo para sí mismo para después cerrar los ojos.

Despierta… ¡hey despierta!

De un momento a otro solo se escucho un golpe contra el suelo.

Auch!- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se paraba del suelo- ¿Qué demonios, cuando me caí de la cama?- dijo para sí mismo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que miro la hora.

¡woaa son las 6:47 AM llegare tarde!- al ver la hora se cambio rápido, recogió sus lentes del suelo y salió corriendo a la escuela sin comer nada ni arreglarse el cabello.

(¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! )- pensaba mientras corría a la escuela pero algo le vino a la mente- (mmm creo que ese nombre le quedaría bien a mi dibujo)-pensó por un momento- (no pienses en eso ahorita Issei, que llegas tarde)- pensó para sí mismo.

¿huh?- se detuvo en seco en una esquina al ver a alguien en el otro lado de la calle.

Del otro lado de la calle se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio algo apurada.

Jajaja al parecer también las "princesas" llegan tarde- dijo fríamente mientras se reía de la escena.

Issei empezó a caminar pero al ver que un auto venia a gran velocidad.

¿Ese tipo está loco?- dijo al ver el auto, de un momento a otro el auto dio un pequeño giro, quedando en dirección a la "princesa".

Mierda ¡oye sal del camino!- le grito a la chica desde el otro lado de la calle.

¿Por qué no me hace caso? ¿huh?- Issei noto que la chica tenia puesto audífonos y estaba viendo su teléfono.

¡Hija de p..-Issei no acabo de decir la palabra para después arrojar su mochila a un lado y empezar a correr en dirección a la chica, pero el auto ya estaba a punto de atropellarla.

(¿Por qué carajos estoy tratando de salvarla?)- pensó rápidamente- ¡cuidado! –grito haciendo que la chica alcanzara a escucharlo y levantara la vista

¿Eh quien me-La chica al ver el auto se quedo en shock.

¡mierdaa!- grito el Issei para después saltar y alcanzar a abrazarla poniéndose el primero en el camino del auto, pero justo antes de ser golpeado, algo en su bolsillo empezó a brillar.

….

Frio… hace mucho frio…

Hey despierta… ¡despierta!

¿!EH!?- Issei abrió los ojos poco a poco, viendo a una chica con el cabello plateado con un traje extraño puesto.

Oh por fin despiertas- dijo la chica desconocida.

¿eeh quien eres?- pregunto Issei mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Ah, yo soy Isabela, soy la que te trajo aquí- Isabela sonríe al responderle.

¿"Trajo aquí" donde?- pregunto el Issei sin darse cuenta donde estaba y empezó a ver a su alrededor.

¿Dónde…-no acabo la palabra al ver que estaba en una gran sala con pilares con hombres con armaduras y lanzas en una mano, cada uno al lado de cada pilar y atrás de la chica se encontraba un gran trono donde un señor de 3ra edad se encontraba.

Y atrás de él se encontraban otras 6 personas desconocidas, Pero lo más extraño que se le hizo fue la chica que estaba al lado de el viéndolo, una chica con cabello rubio y con uniforme.

¿"princesa"?- dijo el chico al ver a la llamada "princesa" de su escuela al lado de él con cara de confundida.

¿Eh? ¿Te conozco?- la chica lo vio confundida.

Si soy...- Issei se detuvo en seco- (espera ¿Cómo es que no me reconoce?)- pensó Issei para luego ser interrumpido por Isabela.

Bueno, bueno- dijo Isabela para llamar la atención de los 8 chicos.

Sé que todos estarán confundidos ahorita, por donde están y como llegaron aquí, todo eso se los explicara mi rey brevemente- al decir esto, Isabela se hace a un lado y en frente de ellos en el trono el señor de 3ra edad se pone de pie.

¡Les doy la bienvenida, futuros héroes! Yo soy el rey Edgar frein 2do y Como dijo mi hechicera Isabela, ella los trajo a todos ustedes porque tienen aptitudes para ayudarnos a salvar este mundo…- mientras el rey procedía hablando algo cruzo por la mente de Issei.

(¿No me digan que esto es la típica basura como en los típicos animes donde uno viaja a otro mundo para matar al rey demonio? Si es así les juro que…)- el pensamiento de Issei fue interrumpido.

Les pido su ayuda para liberar este mundo del rey demonio y a todos sus súbditos- dijo el rey.

(…)- Issei al escuchar eso, en su mente se golpeo la frente- (¿están de coña?)- pensó el chico sin quitar la cara de póquer.

Si nos permite saber ¿Qué son esas aptitudes que dice que tenemos?- se escucho una voz femenina que venía atrás de Issei pero este no volteo.

Ah- interrumpió Isabela- esas aptitudes son las Sacred Gears que tiene cada uno, claro aun no sabemos cuáles son- dijo feliz sonreía.

¿sacred gear?-dijeron todos al unisonó.

Les platicare de eso después- dijo Isabela con una sonrisa.

Jum.. Como decía- el rey prosiguió hablando.

Al acabar la charla de rey, Isabela se puso enfrente de ellos.

Chicos, quiero que se traten de imaginar un espejo frente a ustedes en este momento, eso les ayudara a saber que pueden hacer- todos al escuchar eso lo hicieron.

Woaa! Esto es increíble!- dijo uno de los chicos presentes.

¿Qué son todos estos números?- dijo una chica que estaba casi atrás.

Bueno ese espejo se llama "espejo de la realidad" y esos números son sus fortalezas en cada cosa, y también debe de haber por ahí títulos, y habilidades ¿no es así?- dijo Isabela.

Oh es cierto- dijo un chico- el mío dice "aprendiz de héroe" y habilidad 1 "fuerza"- dijo el chico impresionado.

Sí, eso es a lo que me refería, y pueden tener más habilidades, pero eso ya depende de lo que entrenen, también solo ustedes pueden ver sus propios espejos, nadie más puede al menos que se utilice una maquina especial de magia- dijo Isabela alegre.

Mientras que todos los chicos presentes alucinaban con lo que pasaba, Issei estaba en shock puesto que frente a él se encontraba un espejo con números, y lo que es normal de un espejo es reflejar a la persona frente a él.

¿Quién…quien eres?- dijo Issei para sí mismo al verse en el espejo.

Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un tono rojo sangre aparte de que era algo largo que le tapaba un ojo, y su cuerpo no se parecía mucho al suyo, este era un poquito más alto que el, aparte de que tenía unos jeans negros y una camisa gris en vez del uniforme.

Issei no podía creer lo que miraba, hasta que se le vino su dibujo a la mente- (¿Cómo es posible esto? Por eso es que la "princesa" no me reconoció)- pensó para sí mismo.

Ahora si me permiten héroes- dijo el rey para llamar la atención de los chicos- pueden darme el honor de saber sus nombres y sus títulos- dijo el rey con un tono tranquilo.

Uno de los chicos dio un paso al frente, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes con lentes, traía puesto un uniforme de una escuela que no reconoció- mi nombre es Elías y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe"- con eso dio un paso atrás.

Al segundo una chica con el cabello de un tono morado que llegaba hasta la cadera y ojos del mismo color, con un vestido de una pieza de color negro que llegaba casi al suelo, la chica dio un paso al frente- mi nombre es Ayame y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe"- dijo muy fría para dar un paso atrás

Después un chico con el cabello plateado y ojos verdes claro, con un uniforme que tampoco conocía dio un paso al frente- mi nombre es Emil y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe"- dijo muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa, al momento dio un paso atrás

Una chica de cabello castaño que llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y ojos del mismo color, con ropa algo casual dio un paso al frente- mi nombre es Rin y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe- la chica dio un paso atrás.

Otra chica con el cabello de un tono negro, atado en una cola de caballo y con ojos color miel, con un uniforme que si reconoció ya que la escuela se encontraba cerca de la suya paso al frente- mi nombre es Seina y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe" – dijo algo tímida para dar un paso atrás.

Al segundo siguiente, Issei no podía creer lo que miraba, un chico castaño con ojos cafés dio un paso al frente- mi nombre es Axel y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe"- dijo de un tono que se notaba que se hacia el más fuerte.

(¿Axel?)- pensó Issei al ver al chico que lo golpeo ayer en la escuela- (¿Qué mierda hace aquí?)- Issei entro en una pelea mental consigo mismo- (será mejor que no diga mi nombre frente a ellos… no quiero que aquí también me…)- dejo de pensar y bajo un poco la cabeza.

Después de que Axel se presentara, la "princesa" al lado de Issei dio un paso al frente, traiga puesto el mismo uniforme que Axel- mi nombre es Akari y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe" y "elementalista"- dijo con una voz de alguien de alta clase, y con un aura de triunfo.

¿Qué? ¿Dos clases al solo ser invocada? ¿Eso es posible?- dijo Isabela impresionada, haciendo que todos en la sala se impresionaran.

¿A de ser la líder de los héroes no?- se escucho por la sala.

(No… solo es una basura igual que todos…)- pensó Issei para sí mismo mientras apretaba su puño al escuchar como la alababan.

Jum..-el rey salió del asombro y se calmo- y bueno ¿el ultimo chico?- miro a Issei.

Issei al escuchar eso, se concentro en ver sus números y demás ya que no los había visto, al segundo abrió los ojos, después bajo un poco la cabeza y sonrió, lo cual solo una chica de cabello morado noto.

Ayame al darse cuenta de eso, solo se le quedo mirando a Issei.

(Lo sabia…).pensó para sí mismo, Issei dio un paso al frente-(este mundo es…)- levanto la mirada para ver al rey.

Mi nombre es…- miro de reojo a Axel y a Akari- mi nombre es Kyra y tengo el título de "aprendiz de héroe"- Issei solo dio un paso atrás para bajar la cabeza un poco de nuevo.

Bien ahora que todos se han presentado, Isabela los guiara a sus dormitorios, ella les explicara lo demás que deben de saber de este mundo- dijo el rey para sentarse en su trono.

Bien, acompáñenme héroes, dijo Isabela para salir de la sala del trono acompañada de los 8 chicos y hasta atrás se encontraba Issei quien se había nombrado Kyra para evitar que lo reconozcan.

Mientras caminaban por un gran pasillo y Isabela hablaba con los demás chicos, Issei estaba caminando hasta atrás de ellos con la cabeza baja.

Áyame quien iba unos 6 pasos enfrente de él lo miro de reojo, Issei no la noto ya que miraba hacia abajo.

(Lo sabia… este mundo… es una mierda)- pensó Issei para ver invocar su espejo en donde el miraba- (¡¿Cómo mierda termine en esta situación tan alocada?!)- pensó Issei mientras sonreía pero no una risa de felicidad, sino de locura.

 **ESPEJO DE LA REALIDAD**

Nombre= Hyodou Issei "Kyra"

Fuerza: min: 350 max: ¿?

Magia: min: 400 max: ¿?

Defensa: min: 200 max: ¿?

Inteligencia: min: 450 max: ¿?

Velocidad: min: 350 max: ¿?

HABILIDADES

1: bibliotecario.

TÍTULOS

Aprendiz de rey demonio.

******** (Borroso)

SACRED GEAR

******* (Borroso)

Issei solo sonreía como si quisiera perder la cabeza y con la cabeza abajo mientras miraba su espejo sin notar que Ayame lo miraba desde enfrente de él.

YYYYYY BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, n.n/

NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO BYEEE n.n


End file.
